The Afterevent
by Pikengas
Summary: Rated T for graphic stuff.
1. The Sling

Spongebob Pov

It's a nice day, isn't it? You love the sun and the fresh smell of... Oh my gosh. I smell some blood from Squidwards house. Let me go check. I just need to get out of my bed.

I walked downstairs and saw Gary, helplessly hungry. I fed him with some snail food real quick and then left.

I smelled something weird in his house, so I went inside without knocking, as always. His house looked weird, and the wallpaper was starting to get rotten.

There on, the smell just got worse and worse. I walked up the stairs of my lovely friend's home and went into his room.

I saw all the decorations and some of them were broken. The couch had little puddles of blood, the photo of me and Sandy are there? That picture of me and Sandy in the restroom, fucking each other. He somehow found a copy? Thats just being a stalker.

"Pat, how did he get that picture?" I thought Patrick came with me. He always comes. Hes probably watching TV.

Patrick jumpscared me by saying, "Hi" I was wondering how he found me. "How did you find me?"

"I was trying to get some squid doll that he now hid in his room."

So, we decided to look, and what we saw, was a dead, lifeless, Squidward. His eyes were gouged out, his legs were cut off and there was a wound in his heart.

Narrators Pov

"Is Squidward dead?" Patrick asked. He wasn't dead. Yet.

"Maybe" Spongebob turned to Patrick. When Spongebob turned, he saw a sling that wasnt used. He grabbed it just in case and walked around the house.

"Where are you?" He called out. Just as he was gonna use it, someone hit him from behind.

A/N Sorry for cruel ending. I wanted to make a story after the events of Squidwards Suicide. And yes, that pic of Spongebob and Sandy and the squid doll is a reference to the Spongebob fanfic, The Restroom by iedasb. Sorry its kinda short also.


	2. Twisted

"Help me!" I yelled, choking on the ball that was shot at me. I thought, I just thought, I was safe. No dead stuff, weird old kinky people having sex (get the Camp Camp reference?), or any of that. But, someone shot me in the mouth and choked me. The murderer came straight and strangled me right when, I saw who it was.

He laughed and laughed while my vision was blurry, my brain started to lose control. He stopped right there and said, "You fell for my trick since we became best friends," the maniac explained while I was sitting in a chair. "But, how, did you?" I stared, shocked that Patrick was planning a trick all along.

"I murdered him. I made the audience boo at him to commit suicide. I was the one who found out that whales eat plankton so Plankton could commit suicide. I was the one who brought some random middle - aged man to be fell for when you helped me. And I was the one who caused all of this shit." He told me in a dark voice. I knew, he was the true criminal all along.

So, I did what I have to do, run. I ran straight out the rotten house and into Bikini Bottom. I ran across coral after coral and bumped into Patrick. "Goodbye." He said, with no remorce. So, he grabbed me, and procedded to choke me. Same things started happening, and no one could help. I only had 5 minutes to live. Then I would die.

Right before I was gonna die, I escaped, with my neck feeling sore. I ran to Sandy's Treedome. I tried knocking and after 50000000 (literally) tries, I got in. Sandy was asking about what happened. And I told her about it. We just talked with the dome on lockdown until he came.

Pat's insanity is rising. I couldn't find another way to shut myself out until he came. So, we looked outside and saw a normal Bikini Bottom. "So, what are we gonna do?" Sandy asked, curious about whats happening.

"This is the plan, first, make a copy of me to get choked by Patrick, then, I'll sneak attack and kidnap him. Once we get here, we ask him questions that make him insane until his insanity kills him." I told her.

Sandys Pov

"Lets work!" I commanded. Once I told him, he started.

A/N: I hope I will have a long chapter for this story. There will be sep chaps for each step they do. GN readers. Grab your takis and lay down and read next chapter.


	3. Commando

Spongebob's Pov

Sandy told me to try to steal that clone machine from Plankton. She pointed right at the Chum Bucket and I went, wanting to do anything to look at her. She's very beautiful, outside and inside.

I walked inside, being my lovable self. Plankton was on vacation and Karen went also. I slowly tip - toed to make sure no one could see me. 1 hour later (cue the French narrator!), I was only 8 steps from where I was a hour ago. I was thinking, "Stop! I should mess around!" with a smirk, so I decided to mess around and snooping in the Chum Bucket. I saw some odd stuff. "A condom?" I was wondering why he'd put a condom in here.

"Spongebob, just find the clone mach-" she stopped once I did. "Here Sandy. Let's clone!"

A/N: Sorry this one is short. I just wanted to get this chapter out as quick as possible.


End file.
